


[Podfic] Darcy Lewis vs. The Tabloids

by shinykari (meinterrupted), sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reporters in New York need better research skills, seriously.</p><p>Or, six times the media got Darcy's relationship with an Avenger wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Darcy Lewis vs. The Tabloids

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darcy Lewis vs. The Tabloids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543408) by [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari). 



Length: 00:06:02

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Darcy%20Lewis%20vs%20The%20Tabloids.mp3) (5.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Darcy%20Lewis%20vs%20The%20Tabloids.m4b) (2.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
